Bodyguard Ayanamius
by Chaos Trooper
Summary: What happens when a new bodyguard is liscenced to protect Rei? This is what happens
1. Default Chapter

Bodyguard

I do not own Evangelion. If I did, there would have been far more romance between Shinji and Rei, more nudity. Hence, every teenager's dream. Well, most. (AI 4/10 is the Angel Interceptor, 4/10 chance of being annihilated)

Ayanami Shugo lay chained against the stone table, evidence of past torture clearly evident by the blood pooling beneath him. Sighing, he focused on the chain that held his left wrist. Preparing himself, he slammed it against the table, dislocating his wrist. Sliding it out of the shackle, he popped it back in, the sickening sound of the joint's fluid being splattered making him smirk. Looking to his other wrist, he grimaced. They had driven nails through each of his fingers. This was going to hurt. Gritting his teeth, he tore his fingers away. The flesh was sundered in two. Snarling in anger, he cradled his hand. Standing up, he felt the blood drain down into his legs. "Time to die, assholes". Smirking, he crept over to the door and peeked out the small window. A guard had his back the door, suspecting that the prisoner couldn't escape. Sliding his finger through the crack in the door, he lifted up the latch which locked in.

Sliding it open, he thanked the elemental lords that they had made sure the hinges were well oiled. Slipping out, he slinked up the corridor until he was standing directly behind the guard. Taking a shard of metal from his pocket, he jammed it into the direct connection between the brain and spinal cord. The man dropped like a marionette with its strings cut. Reaching down, he took the holstered pistol and checked it. Its magazine was full. Grabbing it, he made sure the silencer was on tight, before pointing it directly at the guards face. "Please, no!" the guard whispered. Shugo pulled the trigger, and the guards head exploded like a watermelon. The sound of tramping feet caught his attention. Ejecting the spent shell casing, he tensed. The first of the "scientists" rounded the corner.

And was thrown back against the wall by the three bullets that impacted his body. One in the head, one in the heart and one in the neck. Training his pistol on the second scientist, he quickly eliminated him. His vengeance sated, he strode up to them. And felt the cold muzzle of a gun press into his stomach. Looking down in annoyance, he saw one scientist has survived the storm of metal and was pointing a very crude, but very effective shotgun into his stomach. "When I die, you die" the scientist gasped out, blood already filling his lungs. "…Okay" Shugo said and pointed his gun at the scientists head. He pulled the trigger, and like before, the scientists head exploded. "Who needs Monet" he snickered, before the shotgun in the scientists hands fired. Grunting in agony, he staggered down the hallway to the door. Grabbing his skin, he tore, and a bomb was revealed. "See you in hell" was all he said, before he threw the bomb inside of the facility, and collapsed

In orbit, the NERV spy satellites detected the enormous heat emission and three zeroed in. Each one showed the NERV interrogation camp burning, and a small shadow lying just beyond the radius of destruction.

Gendo Ikari, Supreme Bastard of the Universe, and contender for Worst Father Ever contest, smirked behind his hand. The boy had passed the test. "Fuyutski. Dispatch a AI 4/10 to pick up the child. He will be the bodyguard for the First Child". Nodding, Kozou flipped open a cell-phone and called the Section 2 agents. Giving them the exact location, closed the phone thoughtfully. "Is this wise? Rei might not…enjoy having this bodyguard with her all the time". Gendo's eyelid twitched. "She will do as I say. She can be replaced, but the cost is killing us". Sighing, Fuyutski looked up to the relief carved on the ceiling. "We really have to get rid of that engraving. Its creeping out the visitors". Gendo smirked behind his hand, an almost feral-like gesture. "Would you prefer we revealed what we had behind there?" he asked Kozou, to which he got a firm shaking of the head. "Exactly"

The AI 4/10 roared across the forest, weapons primed. The crew were the very best from the S2 department. Constantly updated from the satellites in orbit, they zeroed in directly on the facility. Landing, three agents got out and began to scout. But there was no sign of the boy. Un-holstering their pistols, they ordered the pilot to fly up and take an infrared view. The AI 4/10 took off, the pilot flicking switches so the infrared view would be beamed direct back to the ground-agents, real-time. "I have him. Thirty metres north-west of your current position. But I am getting some very odd readings. Be careful". The Agents nodded and cocked their guns. They moved forward in standard tactics. One straight ahead, the others circling around to come up behind the target.

Shugo listened intently to the forest. Everything was silent. An eyebrow twitching, he checked the magazine in his pistol. Three bullets. Three agents. Plus one in the plane. This was going to be difficult. Slipping into the forest, he made sure to avoid any form of leaf matter upon the ground. A flash of black flashed past the corner of his eye. Pivoting, he grabbed the agent by the neck and shoved his thumb deep into his throat. Repositioning his hand to the crown of the head, the boy focused, before twisting the head right off the body! Letting the corpse drop, he grabbed the agent's ear-piece and radio. Listening to it, he heard them ordering for a report-in. throwing it to the ground, he brought the full force of his amplified musculature to bear on it. It shattered. Smirking, he found a GPS tracker, showing the position of the other two agents. Throwing his old pistol away, he snapped up the S2's. Checking it, he found that he had a full magazine. Shugo slunk away into the foliage, making a bee-line for the agent. Climbing up a tree, he crawled out onto the branch and waited. Three minutes later, the agent walked beneath the tree. Dropping down, Shugo saw the agent spin around. Jamming his pistol just below the jaw, he gave a feral snarl, before pulling the trigger. The super-heated metal shot out of the barrel and tunnelled into the man's jaw. Shattering the bone, it entered the brain and bored a hole in it, before it exited at a 45 degree angle.

The familiar sound of a gun being cocked tore him away from the blood lust. Turning casually, he saw the agent levelling the pistol at him. "You killed my squad. For that, you must die". The bullet fired and headed straight for Shugo's head. Leaping out of the way, he shot towards a tree. Spinning, he landed feet first on it and launched himself at the man. The agent, himself, was surprised by the boys reflex's. Training his gun on the boy, he fired. It appeared to strike him. But the bullet stopped dead in mid-air. Octagonal orange ripples spread out from the point of impact. "You're an angel!" he cried, before the boy jammed the pistol into the man's eye and smirked. "The Angel of Death" he said, and pumped the trigger twice, a bullet going through each part of the brain. Taking the agent's pistol, he jogged to the edge of the forest. The pilot was taking a leak. Creeping into the plane, he initiated the launch sequence. Finding the button for an automated flight back to NERV, he smiled. Outside, the plane was lifting off, leaving the pilot in the forest, the ghosts of the agents his only company.

This is not meant to be a Mary Sue. This is a young Angel/ Human hybrid, a joint project between SEELE and the creators of Jet Alone. He arrives just before Shinji falls on Rei in her "place". Please R&R


	2. Chapter 02

Bodyguard

Chapter 02

For disclaimers, read chapter 01. This applies to all future chapters

Gendo murmured approval as he watched the agents being methodically dispatched, each in more gruesome and horrifying ways. "He certainly is original" Fuyutski sighed, trying to avoid looking at the roof. "Are you sure Rei wants her brother around? It could…complicate matters". "It makes no difference to the scenario we have in plan. It is merely a speed-bump. To slow the rapid progression of events" Gendo replied, before switching off the screen. "Damn agents cut our cable. Now we can't access the adult only channel" Kozou said, sighing in defeat. "We have an enormous tank full of naked Rei's who will do whatever, or whoever, we want". Gendo snickered, before adding a new item to the budget list. Clones of Maya Ibuki. "Strictly for…scientific purposes" Fuyutski muttered, before both chuckled.

Flying over the runway that led direct to NERV, Shugo enacted Crash Protocol 05. Annihilation of the plane. Guiding it methodically, he lined it directly up with the runway. Tilting the nose forward a bit more than was called for, Shugo proceeded to the armoury in the back of the plane. Grabbing two shoulder holsters, he stuffed in two pistols, followed by a bullet-proof vest. Slipping into them, he grabbed three knives, though by their length, sword would have been more appropriate. One went on his back, one went by his waist and the other on his leg. NERV could issue him with some better material later. "Better give me a Proton Accelerator Cannon" he muttered. Shugo strode into the cockpit and took a parachute from under a seat. Looking around, he smiled. "You've been a good ride" he said, fondness creeping into his voice. Taking a non-descript black box from his pocket, he wedged it in tight between the pedal and the floor. Making sure it was securely fastened, the older Ayanami armed it, set it for five seconds, and pressed the "arm" switch. Immediately, flashing blue lights counted down. But Shugo was not there to see it. Running to the back of the plane, he took a sub-machine gun from its rack and fired the entire clip into the wall, weakening it severely. Running at it, he dove through, just as the plane detonated behind him

Rei Ayanami felt the warm breeze billow down the side-walk, carrying the smell of people. As well as the sounds of screaming and the odd, acrid smell of burning flesh. "No Angel Attack" Rei murmured, curious. Walking forwards, she came upon a vision which would have been more at home in Dante's vision of hell. Bodies were scattered everywhere, and blood ran in the gutters. Several gutted buildings stood like bleak, obsidian monuments to the foolishness of men. And in the middle, surrounded by over thirty police, all with their guns trained on him, was a 16 year old boy. Drinking a bottle of water, and acting as if nothing was amiss. Of course, this might be because one Gendo Ikari, Ritsuko Akagi and Kozou Fuyutski stood beside him, three of the most powerful people in the world, bar SEELE. One of the more trigger-happy police twitched, and fired off three bullets at the boy. The boy looked through the police barricade and winked at Ayanami. The bullets tore through the air, intent on biting deep into flesh. The bullets struck him. And just passed right through. Smirking, he stood up and grabbed a knife from his leg-sheath. The police-officer began to run, hyper-ventilating. Taking aim, he drew his arm back, and threw it. It careened through the air, and bit deep into the officers neck, severing his nerve connections to the rest of the body. The blade kept going, and emerged from the front of his throat, blood shooting our. A bloody geyser. Ritsuko blanched white from the ease of the death, and Kozou Fuyutski raised an eyebrow. "He's good". Gendo smirked. "Indeed". Walking up to the child, he was about to lay his hand on the pistol-clad shoulder.

Shugo sensed the man approaching and tensed. When the man's hand was in range, he grabbed it with a hand and twisted it. Gendo's wrist snapped in twain. The sound of bone snapping and splintering reached Rei and she saw red. Dropping her bag, she dropped low to ground to get a better centre of gravity, before sprinting straight toward the boy who had shattered her commander's hand. Getting within three meters, she leaped forward, smooth and streamlined. Silent as a hawk. Then the boy stepped aside, reached a hand out and grabbed her by the hair. "Now that wasn't very nice. You could have hurt yourself". He just held her at arms length, hand solidly grasping her hair. He flicked her shoulder that sent her into a gentle spin. But due to the hand grasping her hair, each time she reached its limit, it stung like hell. "And a beautiful rose like yourself should not be damaged" he told her, sighing in resignation, before dropping her to the blood-soaked street. "I accept your commission to guard the First Child, Ayanami Rei. Where is she?". He saw them all looking down at the girl he had just dropped like a sack of wet flour. "My, this is going to be interesting". Ritsuko and Kozou just face-faulted, while Gendo snickered

Rei frowned in annoyance as her guard dogged her footsteps like her own shadow. Turning around, she glared at him, before drawing her hand back, preparing to slap him. Her hand whistled through the air and connected with his face. He hadn't even noticed. He was staring at the latest angel, the flying fortress, lying with a hole straight through it. Turning back toward her, he saw her disappearing into an apartment complex. "Step into my web, said the spider to the fly".

Rei opened the door, the usual catalogue's still stuffing her mail-slot past its safety margin. Walking in, she poured herself a drink of water from the ever-present beaker and sat on her bed. Not thinking, she leaned back, forgetting about the water. Consequently, it spilled all over her. Frowning, she took her top off and threw it into a corner. Taking her skirt off, she sent that spiralling in the same direction, before lying down on her bed. With the window open

Shugo smirked as he saw Rei lie down, naked. "Now, if only I had a valid reason to enter there. But I don't. Bugger". Sighing, Shugo grabbed the corpse of the mangled victim who had tried to forced him out and walked to the balcony. "Mess with death, mess with your own grave" he preached, before dropping the corpse. It hit the ground and exploded, a huge red splat marking the only evidence of the owners existence. The room was, for lack of a better word, or words, absolute shit. "Even my interrogation room was warmer" he told the walls. The abstract sound of ringing caught his attention. Quirking an eyebrow in fascination, Shugo emptied out the contents of his jacket. A small, black cellular phone dropped out. Picking it up hesitantly, as if expecting a bomb, the phone flipped open. "Come to NERV now. Rei has Sync tests with the other pilots. Protect her". The link "beeped" closed, before the phone flipped back up into its smallest configuration. "Damn Matrix fans" Shugo muttered

Misato sighed, as she saw the new bodyguard escort Rei. When a gang of six youths tried to grab Rei, the results hadn't been pretty. "Just how much are we going to put into forging death warrants?" she asked aloud, not expecting an answer. "More than enough" a rough voice said from behind her. Shugo was there, with Rei standing to his left, and behind slightly. Turning to the screen, she saw the footage just repeating. "Not bad. For a kid" she muttered. Shugo's eye twitched slightly at this, but kept quiet. "Go get changed, then into the entry plug" Misato ordered. She looked around for Shugo, and found him in Gendo's seat. "This isn't going to turn out well"

2nd chapter up. Hope ya like. R&R please


	3. Chapter 03

Bodyguard

Chapter 03

You're already read the disclaimers

Gendo's eye twitched when he ascended to the control room via his private elevator. Shugo was sitting in his chair, humming and going down a check-list. The elder Ikari heard him mumble something about a cannon. Inching closer, he heard every word spoken. And they were directed to Sub-commander Fuyutski. "I am going to need a Proton Accelerator Cannon, around twelve grenades, some C4, two silenced pistols with five extra clips per pistol and a curved dagger". Gendo raised an eyebrow at this. That armament was enough to blast into the Geo-Front. Creeping up behind the child, Gendo remembered what happened when he had touched the boy. His wrist was still in a cast. Looking at Kozou, Gendo smirked at his mentor's expression. Incredulity. "You cannot be serious" he told Shugo, clearly mollified by the amount of weaponry. "I am serious. In fact, this won't be enough. But the rest can wait". Resigned, Kozou flipped open a cell-phone and dialled the armament division.

Shugo immediately stood, and the Command Centre, being a nervous wreck ever since Gendo's inception as Commander, turned to look, fear clearly evident. All they saw was the First Child's new Bodyguard. Walking to the edge, he smirked, before falling forwards. The ground rushing ever closer, Shugo twisted in mid-air, and impacted on his back. "Bugger" he muttered, before standing up. Rubbing his back, he hobbled over to Maya's screen to examine Rei's synchronisation results. Holding steady at 68. "That's good enough for today, Rei. Get changed, then head home" a mature, blonde doctor called to Rei over the speakers. Smirking, Shugo hobbled out. "And stay out of the change room" Misato ordered him, guessing his intent. Shugo flipped her off.

"Are you sure he won't interfere with our scenario" Kozou asked Gendo as they walked back to their office. "He is just a speed-bump" Gendo muttered, massaging his temples. Kozou smirked at Gendo, before adding his own opinion. "More like a coin on the train-tracks. And our scenario is the train". Gendo's eye twitched at this. "Three months ago a train was derailed in the Tokai District. 306 people died". Kozou shrugged. "How was it caused?". "A coin on the tracks" Gendo said, before snorting with anger. They had just got inside their office. His desk had been spray-painted green, with pink polka-dots. Sitting behind the desk, he assumed his trade-mark position.

Shugo lay on his bed, eyes wide awake. "I will not go to sleep. I will not let the dreams come" he muttered to himself, again and again. Like a mantra. But it never helped. His eyes closed of their own accord, and the dreams began again.

_A dark dominion was spread before him, the screams of agony echoing through-out the void. The sound of wings beating couched the melodic ring of the screams perfectly. Tempering it. Strange, silvery beings flew around him. One of their wings went by his face, and in it, he saw himself_

Shugo screamed as his mind was devoured by the dream. The darkness within the small apartment seemed to coalesce around his form, like an egg. A clawed hand broke the egg, reaching up to the moon

In the EVA caged, both EVA 01 and EVA 00 twitched simultaneously, sending waves crashing about in the liquid. The twitch done, they resumed their silent vigil. Meanwhile, the souls of the EVA's were connected in deliberation. The two aspects of Yui Ikari. The Mother, and the Woman.

"_It is too early for this to happen. We must stop it" Yui 01 raged, fury consuming her. Yui 00 waited a moment, before voicing her thoughts. "It may be too early. Remember what happened at Tokyo-2 when the beast was released". Yui 01 mentally shuddered at the memories. "When we were absorbed, they were still finding corpses. SIX MONTHS, and they still hadn't found them all. I lost my first-born there". They both recalled what had happened at Tokyo-2. Fire raining from the sky, and a name whispered from the shadows. Alucard. The God of Death. It was Sodom and Gomorrah all over again. "We must part again" Yui 00 told her other self. Agreeing, they closed the link._

Shugo awoke, lying in his bed, a terrible taste in his mouth. Like rotting flesh. Rolling out of bed, he vomited all over the floor. Wiping the remaining bile from the side of his mouth, he forced himself to his feet. Taking a syringe from a special case, he affixed a needle, before plunging it into his neck. Injecting the substance, he sighed in relief as it took effect. Strength surging through him, he had just hidden the syringe, when the door to his apartment opened. "Shugo. You have been enrolled in school. You are to accompany me to every class" Ayanami Rei reported, reading from a small book in her hand. Looking up from the book, she saw him loading two the two pistols. Pulling his shirt off, he pulled on a Kevlar vest, before pulling a less-rumpled shirt from the floor. Pulling it on, he placed the two pistols in leg-holsters, before nodding. "Lead the way"

Shugo heard every single whisper concerning him. The girls were wondering if he had a girl-friend and the boys were extremely jealous. As such, that was why he felt the punch land in the small of his beck. Falling to his knees from the shock, he snarled. Behind him, standing in all his glory, was Touji Suzahara. Tensing, he twirled from his crouched position and slammed his fist into the jocks stomach, causing him to almost cave in upon himself. Brining his elbow up, he slammed it down hard upon the jock's neck. Touji collapsed to the ground, gasping for breath, and not moving at all. "Temporary paralysation. It will wear off in ten minutes". Smirking, he spat at Touji's prone body, before walking into the school, the crowd parting before him like the red sea before Moses.

Shugo waited outside of class. With the water pails in his hand. "Damn class rep. All I did was sock someone in the face". Sighing, he lifted up one pail and took a deep drink. Placing the pails on the floor quietly, Shugo walked down the hall and ascended the stairs to the roof. Chuckling at the meagre punishment, he laid on the ground in the shade and closed his eyes to rest. And immediately felt cold water douse him. Eyes snapping open, he glared at the person who dared interrupt his rest. Hikari Horaki, the class representative. "Get back to class. Now" she hissed, eyes full of venom. Prepared to punch her over the railing, a different idea came to mind. Standing, he placed his hands on her shoulders, and gazed into her eyes. Hikari shivered. Plunging his head forward, he kissed her on the lips!

Hikari froze at the contact, before relaxing. Wait, what am I doing, she thought to herself. The contact ended, and she opened her eyes. Shugo was nowhere in sight. Intent on revenge, she descended the stairs and found him entering the class room. Just as he entered. The Hikari Fury roared in. Catching up to him, she grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. "Here's your change" she whispered, before kissing him back. Wolf whistles deafened the class. And Hikari immediately pulled away, to see him smirking victoriously. Her face, turning crimson, was immediately hidden behind her hands as she ran out. "First day here and he gets kissed by the class rep. Not bad" one of the boys said. Raising an eyebrow at him, he took his seat behind Rei. Opening a "borrowed" laptop, he scrolled through all the hate mail. Finding only three messages, he opened the first. It was from DepressedPilot01.

"_Where did you learn all that?"_

That was the entirety of the message. Smirking, he thought of an appropriate reply

"_I taught myself how to fight. I learnt how to kiss from the Kama Sutra book, and experience"_

Smirking, he clicked send, before opening the second message. It was from WarFreak.

"_What are those guns in your holsters?"_

Smirking, he examined his shoulder holsters, before replying

"_Twin desert eagle's, with removable laser sights, silencers, detachable scope and gas-expanding rounds"._

Sending it, he examined the final piece of mail. It was from Fuyutski, Kozou

"_We have your armament ready. The Proton Accelerator Cannon has a uranium power source, so take care. The grenades are chlorine isotopes, so they blow big, they blow messy, and they blow loud. The other materials are already at your apartment_"

Nodding, he deleted it, and closed the computer. Just as the bell rang for gym. Rei stood and walked over to him. "You are to accompany me to the changing rooms, then to the pool" she reported, a small frown, virtually imperceptible to him. The girls erupted in anger.


End file.
